Gary "Roach" Sanderson
Gary Roach Sanderson – główny bohater w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Był brytyjskim żołnierzem Sił Specjalnych oraz członkiem międzynarodowej Task Force 141, pod dowództwem kapitana Johna "Soapa" MacTavisha i działającej podczas III wojny światowej. Posiadał rangę sierżanta. Zginął od strzału rewolwerem .44 Magnum. Życiorys Operacja Kingfish Roach uczestniczył w Operacji Kingfish razem z Johnem Price'em, Soapem, Ghostem, Sandmanem i Frostem. Celem misji było zabicie lub schwytanie celu oznaczonego jako "Kingfish", który okazał się Władimirem Makarowem. Nie powiodło się, a po drużynę przyleciał helikopter. Ewakuowali się wszyscy, oprócz Price'a, który został schwytany przez Rosjan i wysłany do Gułagu. Task Force 141 Roach pierwszy raz pojawił się w Modern Warfare 2 w misji "Alpinista". Towarzyszył Soapowi w infiltracji rosyjskiej bazy powietrznej w Kazachstanie. Kiedy wspinali się po górach, Roach prawie zginął spadając, ale został uratowany w ostatniej chwili przez Soapa. Po wspięciu się na górę przedostali się do bazy i odzyskali moduł ACS z rozbitego satelity. W bazie ogłoszono alarm i musieli uciekać skuterami śnieżnymi. Złapanie Alejandro Rojasa Roach razem z resztą Task Force miał za zadanie kierować się do Rio de Janeiro w Brazylii aby złapać handlarza bronią Alejandro Rojasa, który był kontaktem Makarowa. Razem z resztą drużyny ścigał Rojasa, aż w końcu go złapali. Jednak kiedy próbowali wezwać śmigłowiec, nikt nie odpowiadał. Soap zadzwonił wtedy do Nikołaja, aby ten pomógł im w wydostaniu się z faweli. Podczas ucieczki po dachach Roach po raz kolejny nie zdołał przeskoczyć rozpadliny, jednak tym razem Soap nie zdążył mu pomóc. Po odzyskaniu przytomności, Roach zorientował się, że musi uciekać. Nie miał żadnej broni, a w każdym zaułku czaiła się milicja. Jednak szczęśliwie udało mu się dobiec do helikoptera i ewakuować się. Szturm na rosyjską platformę wiertniczą Będąc w Brazylii, Soap i Ghost wyciągnęli od Rojasa, że Makarow nienawidzi więźnia 627, przetrzymywanego w Gułagu. Chcieli go uwolnić. Aby to zrobić, musieli pozbyć się wyrzutni SAM zamontowanych na platformach wiertniczych na drodze do Gułagu. Po udanym ataku zneutralizowali wyrzutnie SAM i uwolnili zakładników przetrzymywanych na platformie. Wkrótce przybyli Marines, z którymi Roach i reszta drużyny polecieli do Gułagu. Ratowanie więźnia 627 Po wylądowaniu w Gułagu, wraz ze znacznymi siłami Task Force 141, Roach i reszta przebili się do celi więźnia 627, który okazał się być Price'em. Price i Soap stali przez chwilę oszołomieni (Price nie miał nadziei na wydostanie się z Gułagu, a Soap myślał, że Price jest martwy) po czym musieli uciekać, ponieważ budowla zaczynała się rozpadać. Po dotarciu do dziury w suficie, która sięgała aż na dziedziniec, Roach oberwał kamieniem w głowę, a Soap wystrzelił flarę, aby oznaczyć ich pozycję. Wtedy na dół ze śmigłowca zjechała uprząż SPIE, którą wjechali do góry. Na samym dole wyjeżdżał Worm, który prawdopodobnie nie przeżył eksplozji. Szturm na bazę okrętów podwodnych Po misji w Gułagu Price nalegał, by Task Force 141 zaatakowało rosyjską bazę okrętów podwodnych. Wraz z Price'em zostali zrzuceni ze spadochronów. Chociaż dzieliła ich duża odległość, zdołali siebie odnaleźć. Potem obaj ruszyli na miejsce, gdzie mieli spotkać się z oddziałem Ghosta. Używali broni z tłumikiem, by wróg ich nie namierzył. Kiedy bohaterowie szli dalej, napotkali wrogi pojazd. Ten zaczął strzelać, ale Roach z Price'em uciekli do lasu. Chociaż ich obecność nie była tajemnicą, udało im się niepostrzeżenie spotkać z resztą oddziału. Gdy TF141 zaczęli robić resztę misji "na głośno", Roach osłaniał ich używając do tego rakiet Predator. Kiedy wszyscy dotarli do głównej bazy, Rosjanie, wiedząc o obecności Amerykanów, rozpoczęli proces zanurzania łodzi podwodnej. Zaczęła się walka z czasem. Dzięki temu, że Roach osłaniał sojuszników z Predatora, zdołali oni dojść do łodzi podwodnej. Kiedy Price wszedł na jej pokład, wszyscy myśleli, że zamierza ją zniszczyć. Ten jednak rakietę z głowicą jądrową w kierunku Ameryki, by dać przewagę walczącym Amerykanom. Infiltracja kryjówki Makarowa Roach, Ghost i kilku innych członków Task Force 141, osłanianych przez snajperów – Archera i Toada, miało włamać się do kryjówki Makarowa, by go zabić, lub, gdyby go tam nie było, znaleźć informacje o możliwym jego miejscu pobytu. Kiedy przechodzili przez las, by dostać się do posiadłości, natrafili na miny skaczące. Po ich wybuchu zostali ostrzelani moździerzami. Kiedy przebili się do domu, przeżyli już tylko Roach, Ghost, Ozone, Scarecrow i snajperzy. Okazało się, że Makarowa tam nie było, więc znaleźli jego komputer w biurze i podłączyli do niego MPD. W tym czasie nadeszli ludzie Makarowa. Drużyna musiała się rozpaczliwie bronić, aż w końcu MPD zostało zapełnione. Ozone i Scarecrow nie przeżyli, a Roach i Ghost biegli z MPD w kierunku polany, na której miała wylądować śmigłowiec. Po drodze Roach został ogłuszony wybuchem moździerza. Ghost ciągnął go do śmigłowca, w czasie gdy Roach ostrzeliwał Rosjan z AK-47 z granatnikiem. W końcu dotarli do helikoptera, ale zostali zdradzeni przez Shepherda, zastrzeleni i spaleni. Ciekawostki *Jego pseudonim oznacza Robal lub Karaluch. *Podczas gry można zobaczyć błąd polskiego tłumaczenia jego przezwiska (pojawia się Gary "Robal" Sanderson. *Ulubioną bronią Roacha jest ACR. *Jego ACR na początku misji zawsze ma inny celownik – w misji "Alpinista" jest to celownik laserowy, w misji "Wejście" – celownik ACOG, a w misji "Niedokończone sprawy" – celownik holograficzny. *Roach, podobnie jak Ghost i Frost, używa maski do zasłonienia twarzy. *Jeżeli w misji "Niedokończone sprawy" za pomocą komendy gracz wyjdzie z ciała Roacha zobaczy, iż posiada on dwie pary rąk. Tylna w białym deseniu została przeznaczona do podtrzymywania AK-47 w czasie eskorty do punktu ewakuacyjnego przez Ghosta. Dodatkowo jest bez głowy. *Miał pecha ze skakaniem na dłuższe odległości. Można to zobaczyć w misjach "Alpinista" i "Gniazdo szerszeni". *Roach, podobnie jak Soap, posiada dziennik. MacTavish wspomina o nim we własnym, słowami: "Afterwards, saw the sgt. writing in a journal. Wonder if he's thinking about PT like I was". *Z dziennika Soapa można dowiedzieć się również, że Roach przypomina mu jego samego przed pięcioma laty, gdy dołączył do SAS po selekcji oraz, że z Sandersonem czuje się o wiele bardziej komfortowo, niż Price z nim samym. *Soap w swoim dzienniku opisuje Roacha słowami: "twardy, wykwalifikowany, lojalny do przesady". *Z zapisków Soapa wynika, iż Gary był jego ulubieńcem. *Roach pojawia się na jednej z wizytówek w Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, której odblokowanie wymaga zabicia 100 przeciwników z Wymazywacza. Galeria World_modell_Roach'a.png|World model Roacha Eraser (Roach w CoD; IW.png|Roach na wizytówce w Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Kategoria:Postacie grywalne Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2